


Conversations

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Conversations, Fluff, Louvre, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine talks about Kurt
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this humble fic you guys. If you'd like, take a look at pictures of Cafe Marly first for reference. It's really beautiful and it's easier to imagine this scene happening somewhere in an alternate time space and universe. There's really fluffy fluff at the end I tried to tone it down :3

“You’ll be okay?” Kurt asked in a whisper looking from his boyfriend to his ex ― who was scrolling absently on his phone pretending not to hear them — with a clear look of apprehension on his face.

“I’m not a kid, Kurt.” Sebastian rolled his eyes before smiling at his boyfriend’s pink tinged cheeks from the wine and the chillier night air. “Go and take pictures with your friends.”

“ _I know you’re not a kid but still behave_.” Kurt smiled before pecking Sebastian on a cheek, giving Blaine a little smile, and walking out to the pyramid to take pictures with Sugar and Quinn who were already there.

Sebastian smiled as he watched his boyfriend sashay out of the terrace of Café Marly in another killer jumpsuit and sneaker work uniform combo― camel jumpsuit this time, buttoned till the collarbone ― that is driving Sebastian a little crazy every time Kurt turns his head, and white Chanel Velvet Calfskin sneakers much to Sebastian’s amusement that morning.

“I can’t believe I get to witness the day Kurt Hummel wear sneakers on the regular.” he heard Blaine say and Sebastian closed his eye and pinches the bridge of his nose to remind himself there and then that if he punches Blaine ― not only would Kurt be upset, there’s Quinn too who probably would even be scarier than Kurt, and Sugar who he was really starting to like. “You make him happy.” he heard Blaine say after a beat.

Sebastian turned his eyes with a quirked eyebrow ― on Blaine who had on an earnest expression on his face as he watches his friends ― surprised at the turn of conversation. “He makes me happy too. He can be a bit of a bitch sometimes but I can be too so we just bitch on each other until we make up.”

“Oh I bet.” Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. “You know thinking about it now, as much as I loved Kurt in high school, you guys would’ve been perfect for each other. All those comebacks every time you cross paths.”

“I’m glad by the way we were in high school. I would have just stop with the insult knowing how perfect he is now but I think I needed the maturity.” Sebastian paused, taking a sip of his wine. “Nothing actually survives pass high school.” he looked pointedly at Blaine as he said this.

“Touché.” Blaine whispered, downing the rest of his wine.

Sebastian considered Blaine. From stories about this architect fiancé of his ― he seemed happy and in love. Kurt was downright squealing on their meet cute where the future fiancé was hired as the architect for Blaine’s swanky Malibu beach house where the future fiancé caught Blaine before he tripped down the unfinished porch and the rest is history. Three years later, the architect proposed behind a backdrop of the sea and an orange sunset.

_“So what’s the lucky guy’s name?” Kurt had to ask that time and Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the way Blaine turned red flustering and the high pitched giggle the question emitted from Sugar._

_“Curt Mega! Curt with a C!” Sugar said with a laugh and Quinn almost choked on her wine seated between him and Kurt._

_Sebastian was sure he had never seen Kurt turn red so fast outside their respective bedrooms. Sebastian was also sure he himself had never glared that much since high school._

“Do you still care about him?” Sebastian asked after minutes of silence, both men just watching Kurt and the girls pose for individual portraits on Sugar’s endless polaroids.

“I care for him still and I think I will forever.” Blaine said without a beat that Sebastian albeit even more annoyed than ever could commend the man’s honesty. “I don’t have feelings for him whatsoever― just so you know. Just so we’re clear. I just. He’s familiar.” Blaine turned to look at him. “I regret hurting him. I ruined a chance at a forever with Kurt.” Blaine said quietly, gaze unwavering amidst Sebastian’s glare. “You of all people should know how good he loves.” he motioned at Sebastian.

“Oh I do know. Believe me. I don’t plan on ruining it like you did.” Sebastian spat with acid in his voice.

Blaine shook his head. “I think you’re familiar with the old adage of ‘when you love something you let it go’.” Blaine chuckled at Sebastian’s eye roll. “He was my first love. My future husband owns my whole heart and I love him so much but there will always be a dot of it that belongs to a past with Kurt.”

“You are a fucking cliché, Anderson.” Sebastian muttered, picking up Kurt’s wine glass and drinking from it.

“You have to understand that Kurt was my best friend before we got together.”

Sebastian stared at him for a while before rolling his eyes. “And he wants nothing even a dot of your heart or whatever it is you’re trying to say I guarantee it.”

“Yes. He is so happy with you.” Blaine smiled. “I can see that and I always wished that for him. I guess what I’m trying to say is―” he smiled as he watches Kurt chase a running Quinn and Sugar. “I’d like the permission to be friends with him again, Sebastian.”

“I don’t own him.” Sebastian said, calming down. He and Kurt had talked about this but he’d like to torture Blaine just a little more for all the inside jokes and staring at _his_ boyfriend he was doing. “But he loves me and I’m sure he’d tell you that too.”

“Yes. I know that but I also know that Kurt is loyal to a fault and being friends with him will be easier if we’re also friends with each other― if you trust me.”

“So what you’re really asking is: if we could be friends?” Sebastian chuckled bitterly, shaking his head at the sudden whiplash and headache this conversation is giving him.

“Sure whatever.” Blaine said. “I just really would want him back in my life, Quinn, and Santana. Sugar misses him too.”

“You’re ridiculous. You don’t want to be friends with Santana again the girl hates your guts.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, turning and smiling a little when he caught Kurt’s eyes and the man waved at him. “Yeah sure be friends with him. Just don’t get the wrong idea or I swear I’ll punch you in the face without hesitation.”

“Thank you, Sebastian.” Blaine smiled, picking up the wine bottle to pour some on his glass and offering the bottle to Sebastian who took it with another eye roll. “You and Kurt with the eye rolls I’m amazed you guys haven’t sprained your eyes yet.”

“It’s a fucking talent.” Sebastian said, tipping his glass to a toast as Blaine offered his. “I cannot believe you’re about to be engaged to a Curt again. Here’s to you not messing it up like the last time.”

Blaine pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and toasting to that. “Believe me I almost died when he told me his name. Not everyone can claim they hyperventilated then poured their broken hearts out to their architect.”

Sebastian stared at Blaine in pity with a shake of his head. Wondering what high school Sebastian ever saw in him maybe he was just there because he enjoys teasing Kurt too much. Or so he likes to think. “And can you tone it down with the inside jokes and reminiscing. It’s annoying. I’m Kurt’s fucking boyfriend. You don’t want me divulging details about our sex ―”

“Okay. I get it. I get it.” Blaine said with a chuckle raising his arms at surrender, looking up and smiling hugely.

“So what embarrassing story did my ex regale you with?” Kurt said, chuckling a little at Sebastian’s jump on his sudden appearance ― standing behind Sebastian’s chair and draping both his arms on Sebastian’s shoulders.

“Nothing too embarrassing trust me. He mostly just embarrassed himself.” he said turning to look at Kurt and smiling when Kurt planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Oof.” Kurt scrunched his nose in sympathy, smiling at Blaine. “I come to save you from my filter free boyfriend. Sugar wants to take pictures with you.”

“I got a filter free best friend and I think a filter free ex fiancé too. I’m used to it.” Blaine said, winking at Kurt and chuckling at another one of Sebastian’s glare. “Well I’ll leave you two lovers.” he said before standing up and walking to where Sugar and Quinn was with both hands on his front pockets.

“How are you?” Kurt asked amusedly as he watches Sebastian follow Blaine with one of his glares.

“I’m developing a headache from all the glaring.” Sebastian said, smiling when Kurt began to lightly massage his temples. “Your ex is the most frustrating person I’ve ever talked to.”

“My hero.” Kurt whispered, pecking Sebastian on the lips. “And need I remind you, young Sebastian was taken with said ex once upon a time.”

“I’d rather it be me than you.” Sebastian glared. “And don’t remind me. It was a lapse of judgment.”

Kurt smiled at him, taking something out of his shirt pocket. “I’ll make it up to you?”

“Is that a ― is that a condom?” Sebastian nodded eagerly, wondering what’s up with his usually prudent boyfriend. “You’re forgiven. I’ve always wanted to do it in a museum ―”

“No! Pervert!” Kurt laughed, taking Sebastian’s hand before he starts standing up from his chair. “Sorry to disappoint you but it’s just a Polaroid Quinn took of me. She figured you’d like to have it but seeing as―”

Sebastian stared at the picture on his hand smiling as he did so blocking out Kurt’s continuing rants. Kurt had his arms crossed on the picture ― emphasizing the lithe muscles on his arms and shoulders, a little bit of sternum from the open buttons making his graceful neck seem even longer. The expression is what caught Sebastian’s eyes. It was the smile usually aimed at Sebastian ― half smirk, half smile with an eyebrow raised.

“― Quinn said I usually look like that when I talk about you. Half irritated and half adoring.” Kurt chuckled.

“You really do. It’s a cross between ‘are you really this stupid’ and ‘this perverted son of a gun’ and ‘god I fucking love him’.” Sebastian quipped, looking at Kurt who laughed at him, all dimply and enchanting. “Thank you for this.” Sebastian said kissing his gorgeous Kurt for good measure.

“Oh you know. Just a picture of your boyfriend to remind men that you’re taken.” Kurt grinned with one eyebrow raised, bright blue eyes shining. “I could permanently glue it on your forehead if you’d like me to.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “There’s no need reminding them. I only see you, Kurt Hummel. Everyone else I don’t care about. I don’t think I can see anyone’s face anymore.” Sebastian was fingering the edges of the Polaroid watching Kurt blush and look bashful before grinning and taking his phone out of his pocket.

“You better not be texting with someone when we’re clearly having a moment here, Sebastian Smythe.”

He just ignored Kurt and pulled his ridiculous phone out of its clear safety case, placing the picture on the back of the phone and putting the phone case back on before showing it and smiling triumphantly at Kurt. “See? Now people can see how hot and dashing my boyfriend is every time I take my phone out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile xxx


End file.
